someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Angel
It all happened when I was 6, during winter. My older borther and I were playing on a thin ice of pond in our backyard. The ice broke and we soon found ourselves struggling to stay afloat in the freezing water. As I continued to struggle, I saw a girl, around my age, standing on the edge of the pond. She had striking resembliance of me, but she had a holy and timeless face. She was the prettiest being I've ever seen. "Um, are you my guardian angel?" I asked her, feeling the numbness in my toe from cold temperature. She looked towards direction which lead to more solid and stable plate of ice. I swam towards it, and pulled myself out. I turned around my see my brother floating in the water, motionlessly. I believed the guardian angel tried to save both of us, but could only save me at the end. Through my life, terrible events would happen around me, but I would come out unharmed. At age of 8, I survived the fire that burned my house down along with my parents. During High School I went to a football game were the entire spectator seating collapsed, killing all my friends who attened. I only avoided the freak accident because of my sudden desire to go buy popcorns. When I was in college, I went out ofr a drink with my roommate, and was hit on by some random guy. My roomate fell for her definition of "his charm" and exited the bar with him, never to be seen again. Every time something bad happened around me I would always be untouched, I saw my beautiful guardian angel when those events happened. People wondered why I would always come out alive, but my belief in my angel was solidified at that point. She was always there. Always protecting me. People's curiosity died soon anyways, And now here I am, a 27-years old woman with great job and guranteed future. There was nothing I could ask for more. One night, as I was driving back from buisness meeting, my car swarved down the curve lane and went off-road. My car rolled several times, and crashed into a side of a tree. I opened my eyse with terrbile pain in my side. I looked down to see thick tree brach has punched my sides. I saw my guardian angel seating in the passenger seat, crying her eyes out. "Wh, why are you crying?" I asked in pain "Because my dear, you will soon depart from this world, and I will never seen you again" said the angel in a depressing voice "But, I have you with me. I know you will save me again" I told her. With her assuring smile, she caressed me cheek. "Oh, my sweet thing...." And with her smile, she grabbed the tree branch shoved it deeper into my wound. As I wailed in pain, I saw her smile turned into sinister grin. "Was I saving you, or was I torturing you with every chance?" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life